2008 Jerusalem vehicular attack
| date = 22 September 2008 | time = | timezone = | type = Vehicle attack | fatalities = 1 (the perpetrator) | injuries = 19 | perp = Qassem Mughrabi | weapons = BMW saloon car }} On 22 September 2008, a Palestinian drove a BMW saloon car into a group of off-duty soldiers in a terrorist ramming attack in Jerusalem, Israel, injuring 19. According to Stratfor Global Intelligence analysts, this attack represents a new militant tactic which is less lethal but could prove more difficult to prevent than suicide bombings. Background The attack was a third in a series of terrorist attacks involving a new tactic, using vehicles as weapons. The Jerusalem Post has termed them "ramming terror attacks."Background: Ramming terror attacks in recent years, by JPOST.COM STAFF, Yaakov Lappin, Etgar Lefkovits, 29/08/2011, Jerusalem Post http://www.jpost.com/LandedPages/PrintArticle.aspx?id=235810 According to Stratfor, the American global intelligence firm, "while not thus far as deadly as suicide bombing", this tactic could prove more difficult to prevent. No single group has claimed responsibility for the incidents.Israel: Vehicle Attacks - A New Militant Tactic?. Stratfor Global Intelligence On 2 July 2008, Husam Tayseer Dwayat, an Arab Israeli citizen from the Sur Baher neighborhood of East Jerusalem drove an earthmover along Jaffa Road in West Jerusalem, slamming into a bus and passing cars. Four people were killed and another 45 were injured. Later that month, on 22 July 2008, Ghassan Abu Tir, from the Umm Tuba neighborhood of East Jerusalem, drove a front-loader into traffic on King David Street in West Jerusalem, slamming into a bus and passing cars. Sixteen people were injured. The attack On 22 September 2008, the perpetrator, Qassem Mughrabi, a 19-year-old Palestinian resident of East Jerusalem's Jabal Mukaber neighborhood, drove a black BMW Saloon into a group of off-duty soldiers standing on a Jerusalem street.Palestinian Car Rams Israelis, By Isabel Kershner, 22 September 2008, New York Times http://www.nytimes.com/2008/09/23/world/middleeast/23jerusalem.html?ref=world 22 September 2008, 15 wounded in terror attack at busy Jerusalem intersection, By Etgar Lefkovits, Shelly Paz, Jerusalem Post http://fr.jpost.com/servlet/Satellite?cid=1222017359506&pagename=JPost/JPArticle/ShowFull 19 people were injured.Terrorist in car rams 19 in J'lem, By Jonathan Lis Mughrabi was shot dead at the scenePalestinian drives into crowd, injures 15, police say, CNN by off-duty soldier Lt. Elad Amar. Amar told Army Radio that the attacker "drove towards the soldiers at top speed, plowed onto the traffic island, ran over soldiers and civilians and then continued, ramming into a building. At that point I assessed that it was a terror attack and decided to neutralize the driver so that he wouldn't be able to reverse the car and continue the attack."'He drove towards group at top speed,' The Jerusalem Post, 23 September 2008 The perpetrator According to the Palestinian Ma'an news agency, Qassem Mughrabi was a member of Hamas.'J'lem terrorist was a Hamas member', by Etgar Lefkovits, The Jerusalem Post 23 September 2008 http://fr.jpost.com/servlet/Satellite?cid=1222017359506&pagename=JPost/JPArticle/ShowFull Mughrabi's family denied that the event was a terror attack. Mahmoud Mughrabi, Qassem's father, said his son did not have a driving license and apparently lost control of the car. "My son was murdered, they killed him. He did not carry out a terrorist attack. This was a car accident." However, police spokesman Micky Rosenfeld said authorities were convinced the attack was politically motivated. "We're 100 percent sure ... he deliberately drove into people," Rosenfeld said. See also * Jerusalem bulldozer attack * Mohammed Reza Taheri-azar SUV attack * Omeed Aziz Popal SUV rampage External links * 13 Israeli Soldiers Hurt in Palestinian Vehicle Attack - published on Fox News on 22 September 2008 * 13 hurt by vehicle attack in Israel; driver killed - published on USA Today on 22 September 2008 * Troops hurt in Jerusalem car attack - published on Aljazeera on 23 September 2008 * 17 hurt as terrorist plows car into Jerusalem crowd - published on Haaretz on 22 September 2008 References Category:Terrorist incidents in Israel in 2008 Category:Terrorist incidents in Jerusalem Category:Terrorist attacks attributed to Palestinian militant groups Category:Homicides by motor vehicle Category:History of Jerusalem Category:Vehicular rampage Category:21st century in Jerusalem